digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BanchoLeomon
UltimateChaosmon * (w/ Darkdramon, Varodurumon, Kentaurosmon)[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=a&id=4_509 Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome: UltimateChaosmon]: "A Digimon born from the fusion of the four bodies of BanchoLeomon, Darkdramon, Valdurmon, and Sleipmon." |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Takemoto Eiji |javan=(Savers) |java2=Keiichiro Yamamoto |java2n=(Cyber Sleuth) |enva=Wally Wingert |envan=(Data Squad) |partner=Spencer Damon Fusion Fighters/United Army Furaru Bandits Yankev Yuuko Kamishiro Muscle Gym |n1=(Ja:) バンチョーレオモン BantyoLiomon |n2=(Ja:) バンチョーレオモン BantyoLeomon |n3=(En:) BantyoLeomon''Digimon World DS'' |n4=(Ko:) 반쵸레오몬 BanchouLeomon |n5=(Pt:) TioDuroLeomonSpanish and Portuguese Dub |s1=BanchoLeomon Burst Mode |g1=Bancho }} BanchoLeomon is a Beast Man Digimon. It lives faithfully only to the "Justice" in which it trusts. It is said that only Digimon who continue to emerge victorious in battles with fierce champions, without their spirit being "broken", are able to acquire the title of "Bancho", and in the recorded history of the Digital World, only five Digimon which possess this title have been confirmed. As it is a boss that only serves its own "Justice", if something becomes an obstacle to that "Justice", it will see them as "Evil", even if they are a being like the Royal Knights or the Celestial Digimon, and they will become an enemy that it has to eliminate. The " " (GAKU-RAN) worn over its shoulders is endowed with a defensive function that negates 89.9% of the opponent's physical strikes. It wields its prided , . Attacks * : Unleashes an attack from the Otokodama. *'Flash Bancho Punch'This attack is named "Flash Bantyo Punch" in Digimon World Data Squad, and is named "Flashy Boss Bunch" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links (Flash Bantyo Punch): Releases a fist packed with fighting spirit honed to its utmost limit. * : Strikes the ground to create a shockwave attack. *'Burning Bantyo Punch' (Burn Bantyo Punch): A powerful punch with a burning soul. *'Otokodama' Design BanchoLeomon is a humanoid lion who have been styled after the modern , a particular type of juvenile delinquent. The characters on the GAKU-RAN are a quote of 's according to which read . Etymologies ;BanchoLeomon (バンチョーレオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most of the franchise. *(Ja:) |番長}}. * . ;BantyoLiomon (バンチョーレオモン) Alternate romanization given by the Digimon Accel: Justice Genome official profile. *(Ja:) |番長}}. * . Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad BantyoLeomon is an optional boss in Doomsday Forest. It is also a digivolution of . BantyoLeomon is also a requirement for Chaosmon. Digimon Next A BanchoLeomon is among the many Digimon who show up to assist Tsurugi Tatsuno and his friends in the battle against . Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World DS BantyoLeomon digivolves from Monzaemon at level 67, but it must have a total of 60,000 Beast experience. It is an Attacker Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Bantyo Leomon is #349, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 335 HP, 347 MP, 181 Attack, 157 Defense, 166 Spirit, 139 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Critical 4, Gladiator, and StatusBarrier traits. Bantyo Leomon can DNA digivolve from GrapLeomon and Pandamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 64, with 50,000 Beast experience, and 420 attack. Bantyo Leomon can DNA digivolve to Beelzemon Blast Mode with Beelzemon, or to Chaosmon with Darkdramon or Valdurmon. Bantyo Leomon can be hatched from the Tusk Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution BanchoLeomon is #240, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Paralysis Barrier, Assassin's Arm, Master of Saving, and Challenger traits, and it has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Class Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for BanchoLeomon. BanchoLeomon digivolves from GrapLeomon and can digivolve into Chaosmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into BanchoLeomon, your Digimon must be at least level 45 with 240 defense, a level cap of 65, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived BanchoLeomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red BanchoLeomon DigiFuses from GrapLeomon and Pandamon, and can DigiFuse to Chaosmon with Darkdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth A BanchoLeomon is friends with and works with him to help train into a Royal Knight. Hackmon loses over and over, so runs off, which leads Gankoomon to hire Aiba to help find Hackmon and then help it train to be able to defeat BanchoLeomon. Aiba and Hackmon train and then defeat BanchoLeomon, which causes Hackmon to warp digivolve to Jesmon. When the two leave, BanchoLeomon gets up and Gankoomon jokes that BanchoLeomon clearly lost on purpose and thanks him for helping create a new Royal Knight. BanchoLeomon is a Earth Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from GrapLeomon, Panjyamon, MachGaogamon, and WereGarurumon (Black) and can DNA Digivolve to Chaosmon with Darkdramon. Its special attack is Flashy Boss Punch and its support skill is Backwater Camp, which increases damage given by 20% but also increases damage received by 20%. In Complete Edition, BanchoLeomon can also digivolve from Pandamon and DNA digivolve to Chaosmon: Valdur Arm with Varodurumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory BanchoLeomon is #272 and is a Earth Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from GrapLeomon, Panjyamon, MachGaogamon, WereGarurumon (Black), and Pandamon, and can DNA Digivolve to Chaosmon with Darkdramon, or to Chaosmon: Valdur Arm with Varodurumon. Its special attack is Flashy Boss Punch and its support skill is Backwater Camp, which increases damage given by 20% but also increases damage received by 20%. Digimon World Championship BanchoLeomon digivolves from Monzaemon with 20 battles, 60 beast AP and an egg revert. Digimon World Re:Digitize BanchoLeomon digivolves from MachGaogamon and Monzaemon and can digivolve to Chaosmon if it has a Darkdramon DigiMemory equipped. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode BanchoLeomon digivolves from GrapLeomon, MachGaogamon, and Monzaemon and can digivolve to Chaosmon if it has a BanchoLeomon DigiMemory equipped. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order BanchoLeomon is Darkdramon's rival, though has defeated Darkdramon in every single fight they have had. The finds BanchoLeomon in Fire Circuit and BanchoLeomon requests a fight against the Hero. After being defeated, BanchoLeomon joins the City, joining the item shop, where it sells Champion level digivolution crystals. Later, when the Hero is training with Darkdramon to help it finally defeat BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon finds them in the middle of training. Darkdramon challenges BanchoLeomon to another rematch, and this time actually defeats its rival for the first time. Happy, Darkdramon joins BanchoLeomon in the City and joins it in the item shop, in which they rotate shifts during Night and Day, both selling Champion level crystals. BanchoLeomon is a Hand-To-Hand Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from GrapLeomon and IceLeomon and can DNA Digivolve to Chaosmon with Darkdramon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle BanchoLeomon is a card digivolution, as an alternate Mega form for IceLeomon. Digimon Masters BanchoLeomon is a Side Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. BanchoLeomon digivolves from SaberLeomon and Dinotigermon, once the "Gaku-ran" has been applied to it. It digivolve to Marsmon using the "Tria Knuckle". Digimon Heroes! BanchoLeomon digivolves from GrappuLeomon. Digimon Soul Chaser BanchoLeomon digivolves from GrapLeomon. Digimon Links BanchoLeomon digivolves from GrapLeomon, IceLeomon, MachGaogamon, and WereGarurumon (Black). Digimon ReArise BanchoLeomon may digivolve from GrapLeomon. Digimon Accel: Justice Genome BanchoLeomon digivolves from Kimeramon and LoaderLiomon, or can DNA digivolve from LoaderLiomon and MetalGreymon X. BanchoLeomon can DNA digivolve to Chaosmon with Darkdramon, Varodurumon, or Kentaurosmon. Notes and references